


Everything Changed One Breezy Postwick Night

by CoffeepotGiraffe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), M/M, Overpowered characters, Pokemon Death, Redoing your gym challenge, Second Chances, Time Travel, it's off screen don't worry, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeepotGiraffe/pseuds/CoffeepotGiraffe
Summary: After they failed to stop the Darkest Day, they were given a second chance.Pray they don't squander it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Future Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Slumbering Weald Woes

One breezy Postwick night, all was calm.

One breezy Postwick night, two pairs of eyes snapped open, one green, one gold, both the same as the night before--except not.

One breezy Postwick night, two teens who have seen much more than their outside appearances might imply, met up, and fled into the Slumbering Weald.

One breezy Postwick night, the mournful sound of two grieving teens crying their hearts out haunted the Slumbering Weald.

One busy Wyndon morning, Leon received a call.

* * *

“Yes, Mum, I’m on my way-” Leon began when he picked up the phone, but his mum’s panicked tone made him immediately stop putting on his champion outfit.

“Leon! Is there any way you can get here faster than by train? Hop and Victor are missing!” Krystal, Leon’s mum, said, sounding like she was trying not to cry.

Leon’s blood ran cold, and he rushed to change from his champion outfit to an incognito outfit--a simple hoodie and jeans. “I can get there a little faster if I push Titan to his max, but he’ll do it if he knows Hop might be in danger.” Leon’s Charizard, Titan, adored Hop, and would do anything to protect him. “Do you have any idea where they might be?”

“No…” Krystal sobbed. “Sonia’s Yamper is working on sniffing out their location, though.”

Leon grinned in relief, feeling immensely proud of Sonia. He could always count on his childhood best friend. “Just sit tight. I’ll be there soon.” Leon promised, hanging up. Leon snatched up his gift for the two teens, grabbed his backpack, and exited his apartment. Somehow, no one had discovered where he lived yet, though he suspected that was in part due to Chairman Rose somehow.

The dark-skinned champion let Titan out of his ball, and jumped onto his back. “Hop might be in danger. We need to hurry to Postwick.” Leon explained in response to Titan’s questioning look of ‘ _Why am I out here?_ ’

As soon as he heard the words “Hop” and “Danger”, Titan leapt from the concrete to take flight. Leon looked towards the direction he was heading, holding out hope that he could get there in time.

* * *

Victor and Hop awoke next to each other in front of the Slumbering Weald shrine, their pokemon surrounding them.

Rather, their remaining pokemon.

They had failed to stop the Darkest Day’s return, even though they had each bonded with a legendary. They had managed to do something every kid dreams of! And yet they failed. The only reason the world wasn’t being overrun by Dynamax pokemon was because they were given a second chance. But, that second chance didn’t come without its costs.

In the final battle, most of their team members were killed. Not knocked out, killed. Something that rarely ever happens, even in champion level battles. Both Hop and Victor had only one team member left alive.

As it turns out, not even time travel can reverse death.

Victor sighed, and looked over at Hop, who had sat up and was running his hands over the feathers of Paladin, his Corvikight. The lone survivor of his team. Then Victor felt feathers rubbing on his hand. He looked down to see Daybreak, his Talonflame, clearly upset. Victor gathered her into his arms, and began smoothing her feathers. “I know, girl. I miss them too.” he whispered.


	2. Postwick Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Hop leave the Weald and get their endorsments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not explaining a lot. I'll get to it, just be patient.

Sonia was, understandably, distressed.

Her Yamper, Surge, had tracked Hop and Victor’s scent to the Slumbering Weald. Besides Leon, she was the most proficient trainer in the entirety of both Postwick _and_ Wedgeherst. Everyone was expecting her to go in there and rescue them! Don’t get her wrong, she definitely wanted to! Hop was like a little brother to her, and Victor was an incredibly sweet kid. But her skill had definitely atrophied since her gym challenge. She wasn’t sure she could do it.

Not to mention the last time she ventured in there…

She still had trouble getting on Corviknight Taxis without fear.

Then, in the distance! The flapping of leathery wings, and a familiar roar as Titan and Leon came in for a landing next to Sonia. His face went pale as he noticed where she was standing.

“Please tell me they’re not in there.” Leon begged. They couldn’t be.

Sonia sighed and said, “I can’t do that.” Leon was on the verge of having a panic attack, when two teenage figures emerged from the grove.

One wore grey jeans, a plain red shirt, and a fire type sports hoodie. The boy had shoulder-length platinum blonde hair and brilliant green eyes that shone bright with emotions. Leon could spot grief, anger, self-blame, but above all, a desire for vengeance. This was clearly who Hop had described as Victor, but according to both Hop and Sonia, Victor was a good kid. He was apparently altruistic and affectionate, and according to Hop, gave really nice hugs. This didn’t seem like him at all. But Sonia didn’t seem to notice anything, so maybe it was nothing.

The other teen, wearing a wool-lined hoodie, a grey shirt, and blue jeans, Leon recognized easily as his brother, but something felt off about the dark-skinned youth. Hop’s normally energetic yellow eyes were disturbed by a tiredness, one that reached the very depths of the soul. It was like his normally turbulent emotions had been replaced by a void.

Immediately Leon rushed over and crushed Hop into a Bewear hug. “Hop! You had me so worried!” Leon’s shoulder sagged in relief as he stepped back to examine him, noticing how empty of emotion he looked. “Hop?”

Hugging Hop seemed to give some life back to him, as he perked up slightly and hugged Leon back loosely. “Hey, Lee.” he whispered. Stepping back from the hug, Hop, now no longer looking quite as vulnerable, said, “I’m sorry I worried you, but we befriended some strong pokemon in the Weald that agreed to be part of our teams, so we were fine! We’ve been training here for a while, we’re sorry we didn’t tell anyone. We just wanted to impress you when you came to visit.”

It was the lie that Victor and Hop, and once caught up on the modern world, Zacian and Zamazenta (the strong pokemon in question) had agreed on to explain both their evolved pokemon, and the presence of Zacian and Zamazenta, while also giving an explanation for why they were in the Slumbering Weald in the first place.

Leon and Sonia seemed to buy it. The remaining tension was leaving their bodies, as Sonia stepped away and pulled out her Rotom phone, likely to let everyone know they were safe. Leon crossed his arms--forgetting he didn’t look nearly as impressive when he did that compared to when he was in his champion getup--and said “Well, let’s see them!”

Zacian said from inside Victor’s head, ‘ _This is the perfect setup. Use the fact he can endorse you to your advantage!_ ’ Victor shook his head slightly to clear them of the thoughts emanating from the Ultra Ball on his belt. 

Bonding with a legendary was definitely not all it was cracked up to be. 

Sure, you can communicate with them, and you can learn to draw on their powers. But at the same time, it’s like having a second person inside your own head. They constantly input on what you should do. There’s no privacy whatsoever.

However, Victor did agree with Zacian’s logic, so he put on a mask of confidence, grabbed Daybreak’s ball, a Luxury Ball, and set their plan in motion by saying, “If you want to see them, why don’t you endorse us for the Gym Challenge? After all, don’t you think the best place to first see a pokemon would be on the pitch, battling to their heart's content?”

Leon gazed at him for a moment, considering his words, then nodded. “Truth be told, once Hop told me you had a pokemon as well, Victor, I was always going to endorse the both of you so you could set off at the same time. It was just a matter of timing. You had a Fletchling, right? And-” Leon turned to Hop, “-Hop, have you been taking care of Paladin? I know he’s not the Wooloo you wanted when you were younger, but-”

Hop cut him off with a sigh. “He’s doing fine, Lee. He’s evolved, actually, same with Victor’s Fletchling.” Leon gave a start of surprise at that, and they hadn’t even told him that they’d evolved _twice_.

Sonia came back over, a look of worry on her face. Leon glanced in her direction and immediately his features adapted the same look of worry. “Could you not get a hold of them?” he inquired nervously.

“No, I did. It’s just…” Sonia looked at Victor and Hop, with a look of pity now gracing her features. “You might want to prepare yourselves.”

Victor and Hop simultaneously remembered both just _how_ off limits the Slumbering Weald was, as well as how legendary their mothers’ tempers were when combined.

* * *

“ _2 months?_ ” Leon gaped in shock. Krystal nodded. He couldn’t believe it.

The two had been training in the Slumbering Weald for two months and no one noticed? Ever since they confirmed when he was coming home, they had been training in the most dangerous area around, and they hadn’t been caught. That was enough to make Leon a little suspicious, but also incredibly impressed.

They were more than ready for the Gym Challenge. The sign-ups ended in two days, so they had time to say good-bye.

Once he focused back in from his thoughts, Leon found Krystal staring at him with a fond, but sad look on her face. “You think they’re ready, don’t you?” She shook her head sadly. “Both my boys, all grown up.”

The two exchanged a quick hug, then Leon exited into the living room, where both Victor and Hop sat, perking up when they saw him. “Lee! Are we out of trouble?” Hop asked, desperate for an answer.

Leon chuckled. “Even better.” From his pocket he produced two envelopes sealed with wax. Each had their name, Leon’s name, and the League’s symbol on the front.

Letters of endorsement: reacquired.

Now off to Motostoke.

…

‘ _Your mother is terrifying._ ’ Zacian shakily said.

  
‘ _Thanks. I know._ ’ Victor responded.


	3. Tense Train Trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Sorry about the delay, I needed a break from pokemon. But I'm back!

_ A storm of red, swirling around Hammerlocke Castle. The corpses of various pokemon littered the battlefield. The only four left were Daybreak, Paladin, Zacian, and Zamazenta. Victor and Hop, bruised and bloodied, stood guard over Leon’s unconscious body. _

_ Eternatus, facing them, no worse for wear. _

_ Daybreak tried for an Acrobatics, leaving herself open for attack…  _

_ Eternatus charged two of its claws with deadly, Dynmaxax-empowered poison… _

Victor awoke with a gasp.   
  


* * *

Packing was just like Victor remembered from… he still wasn’t sure how to classify it. Last time? That seems good enough. Shirts, pants, various jackets, everything he would need for his gym challenge converted into energy and stored in his bag. Utilising pokeball tech for bags had become increasingly popular as of late, and Victor was much happier and more prepared because of it.

‘ _ Take a journal. _ ’ Zacian recommended, suddenly. Victor raised an eyebrow instinctively, before remembering that she likely couldn’t see it. However, she apparently did, if the huff she let out was any indication. “Why?” Victor asked, “I mean, it’d be nice to look back and all, but I’ve already done this once before, remember?”

‘ _ That’s not why you should take one. History is lost all the time. I’ve seen it countless times over the generations. Someone didn’t leave a record, and suddenly they never existed at all. Besides, whether you like it or not, you’ve bonded with a major legendary, a god! Once people find that out, they’ll want to know your story. And it will be easier to tell if you have it written down. _ ’

“A god, huh? Humble, much?” Victor snorted. “But fine, you win. I’ll take one. Now let me finish packing.”

The rest of the process was done in silence.

* * *

Victor met Hop by the train station in Wedgehurst, both tired. After his nightmare last night, Victor had texted Hop, and it turns out they both had nightmares. Lucky them. Zacian and Zamazenta told them it was normal after experiencing something like that, and that they both would try to help as best they could.

Boarding the train after saying bye to their mums, Victor and Hop sat down in an area secluded from others. When they had gotten on the train to Motostoke before, excited about checking out the Wild Area their feet had been tapping with excitement.

They weren’t tapping now.

“We need a plan. We have no idea what we’re doing.” Victor whispered, eyes going around to look at the few passengers in their part of the train.

“Well, we need to stop Rose don’t we?” Hop whispered back.

‘ _ If I may. _ ’ Zamzenta interrupted. ‘ _ Have you forgotten that we are your greatest asset in fighting Eternatus? After all, we were created specifically to destroy it. _ ’

“Y-you were? Then how come we failed last time?” Hop muttered under his breath.

‘ _ It was the Wishing Stars. _ ’ Zacian sighed. ‘ _ Brother, you know more about them than I do. Care to explain? _ ’

‘ _ Gladly. _ ’ Zamazenta said. He sounded excited at the prospect of explaining this. ‘ _ You see, Wishing Stars are pieces of the same type of meteorite that Eternatus was created from, and therefore contain its energy, though they are not only able to contain Eternatus’ potential. You see, what I mean by that, is if gone through a process called, ‘Purification’ by a legendary or their bonded, that Wishing Star will drain of Eternatus’ energy and will be replaced by that of the legendary- _ ’

‘ _ Brother, you’re getting off topic. _ ’

‘ _ Right, sorry. _ ’ Zamazenta apologized. ‘ _ The point is, this Chairman Rose appeared to awaken Eternatus by supercharging it with its own energy stored in the Wishing Stars, however he seemed to use more than necessary, likely at the creature’s own urging. This accelerated it into a state of being far more powerful than any variant of it we have faced in the past, resulting in it being nigh undefeatable. _ ’

“Wait, what do you mean, at the creature’s own urging?” Victor asked. That phrasing sounded worrying.

‘ _ We will need to confirm this, but we are afraid that this Chairman Rose has been forced into a bond with Eternatus, allowing it to control him. _ ’ Zacian explained. Upon sensing the shocked expressions on the boys faces, she quickly added, ‘ _ We cannot, and never would, do that to you. Only Eternatus and a few others are able to do so. _ ’

Two sighs of relief were let out.

A chime echoed over the train’s speakers,  _ “Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived in Motostoke. Please exit the train in an orderly fashion.” _

“Ready?” asked Victor.

“You’re the one with social anxiety, mate. Not me.” responded Hop. Victor rolled his eyes, and they strode forth, side by side, in the direction of the Motostoke Gym.


End file.
